Dead
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: How Harry died in the Final battle. Contains blood and torture. DMHP RLSBif you read carefully
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

This was made as an horror assignment story for English class.

Hope you like it. Contains Remus Sirius Slash, if you watch closely to the clues.

DM/ HP

Warning: contains torturing, murdering and blood.

Dead..

Everywhere I look…Dead…

I can even smell it.

It seems to be following me, telling me I should just give up and die.

At least I know one person would be pleased.

A maniacal laugh reaches my ears.

I look up and see her…

She murdered him, my lovely blonde angel.

She took one of the most important things away from me.

She doesn't seem to be walking, more like sliding towards me, sliding in the blood of her victims.

Her purpose is to hurt me.

To torture me until I can't even feel her making the bruises.

And then…

Then she'll leave

She'll leave me here

Here to wait for him to arrive and do his job

His dreadful, disgusting , horrendous job.

He kills for pleasure

It's sick

I do not fear him, I tell myself.

But the truth is, who can truly say that?

Who can say I do not fear you , while looking in that pathetic excuse for a face?

It's a miracle I'm actually still here.

She comes closer

She's actually smiling

Smiling for what she's done, for what she is about to do

Reaching out , she touches my cheek with a thin, long nailed finger.

She tells me to cheer up a bit. Tells me to see it as a gift

Tells me I should feel honoured to be killed by him

Roughly, she grabs my hair.

Out of one of her pockets she pulls a knife

I don't even make a sound when she makes the first cut in my neck.

Not even when she pushes the tip beneath my fingernails, slowly and wriggling it around. The blood gushes from my fingers, making it look as though I shoot ketchup.

I don't want to give her the pleasure of seeing me hurt

She laughs again.

Truly enjoying this, she makes the most small cuts on my entire body,

Everywhere she can reach, she does.

All my memories come floating back to me,

On the first day they captured the parents of one of my best friend.

They pulled a Longbottom on them, tortured them until they were no longer sane.

The third day they got to my love. Killed him front of me.

The fourth day they got my godfathers love.

Tortured him at the night of Full Moon. I watched but I could do nothing as they stabbed him, burned him with silver, crushed all of the little self respect he had left.

The fifth and Final day

I just saw my best friends fade away

Their murder was so brutal because of the love I had for them

Damn love.

I can slowly feel myself running out of energy.

My breath is already coming in sharp gasps.

I can't stop the tears from floating down my cheeks.

She laughs and say he will come soon

Says I'll be out of my misery soon

I'm actually starting to forward to it.

A cloaked figure comes closer

I can already see the paleness , surrounded by the dark of this night.

He greets me.

Just as I think he'll do it

He start telling a story:" It was…thirty years ago when I heard this story. I still know it perfectly though… It was about a girl. She was sitting all alone in front of the t.v, watching this really scary movie called…The Cradle of Evil when suddenly a man stood beside her. She did not recognize the man, who was covered in blood and cuts, just like you are now, thus she screamed.

The man went crazy and out of nowhere grabbed a knife. First he bound her to a chair and then he spooned out of her eyeballs. Then he cut her lips in 12 pieces and forced her to eat them. He then unskinned her face and left."

I make a motion for my head, to clutch it, but I'm too tired to even raise my arm.

" Anyway, where was I … O yes, I was about to kill you. I got a bit carried away. You just reminded me of that particular incident one of my followers had."

I flinch as he points his wand at me. "I bet you are very happy with me right now, aren't you? Well, it was nice knowing you Mr. Potter. Goodbye,

AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"

And with that, my life slipped away.

And thus Lord Voldemort lived, won the Final Battle and skittered all around the place , singing about finally being able to fulfil his dream.

Being the proprietor of luxurious mansion.

And of course rule the world in his most evil way.


	2. Message

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
